xoxo Daddy's Girls xoxo
by cheeryxotigger
Summary: London Davis and Vanessa Scott always wondered why there families had so many unanswered questions. So they both set out a mission to find out but one thing to answer some of there question was they had the same dad Lucas Scott.
1. The simple beginning

AN:  I've come to see I'm not a great author but I do have killer ideas. So I'm gonna write stories just because of the ideas. I will ask people to rewrite them if they want to but I will write them not becuase I think I'm some awesome ideas but for maybe somebody to even write a better version. I have alot of ideas so if you go to my profile click on brucas authors to find out. So to put you put of the misery of my rambling. Here's the story ....

xoxo Daddy's Girl xoxo

" Mom just five more minutes" She said as her mother knocked softy on her door

" Mom just five more minutes" She said as her mom knocked on her door

" Baby, you're gonna be late for your first day of school if you stay in bed and you dont want that right." She opened the door and sat down on her bed and started to tickle her because if her words didnt work she was sure this would. It always did just like it did with her father.

" Honey, You gotta get up. Come on. Hey its your first day as cheer captian for the one and only ravens. Now you dont wanna be late would you." She let herself into the room and sat on the bed. She saw her daughter refused to move so she started to tickle her. It would always work becasue she was her father's daughter and you always get him up with a ticke.

Both girls got out of bed because they couldn't stand the tickiling. They went to their bathrooms and they didnt know that some one right across town was doing the same thing. As they arrived to the bathroom they took a look in mirror and looked at what they saw.

London Victoria Davis. Born and rasied in sunny California. Born October 26. She has long, brown shiny hair that could go on for days. She had naturally curly hair so it curled at the end. She had deep ocean blue eyes that stared into your soul if you caught her gaze for too long. She had deep, deep dimples that showed every time she just chewed. She last of all had that famous Brooke Davis now London Davis smile. So contagious that every time she smiled she lit up a room and casued every say face in the room to smile. She just had a certain glow to her face that just caused you to turn your head and look even if it was for just one second. Becasue nobody could deny her beauty. She had nice fair skin thanks to the nice sun-bathing she did every day by the pool area of her house. She had long legs that went on for days. A nice tanned stomach and abs any girl would wish for. She had a good amount of package in the upper department of her body and had a hour glass shape that had you hypnotized. She was the exact repilca of her mother but had all the smallest but biggest features from her father. His ears, his nose and most of all his eyes. The eyes that caputured souls, the eyes that her mother would look into and cause her to tell her what she was feeling or the truth at any moment, and the ones that made her her fathers daughter. She was the perfect fifteen year old. She had the body, the manners and the big heart like her mothers. People thought she was perfect in every way from the start of that one long brown shiny piece of hair that didnt move out of place or the perfect manicured fingers or just to her cute short rainbow colored toenails she had, but she didnt have one thing that most little gir'ls had and that was a Father. She didnt have a father. She didnt get to have a dad to sit on their shulders while he carried her around the fair. She didnt have a dad to come into her room at nite when she was sacred of monsters to take them away. She didnt have a dad to make her mom feel like the most loved woman of in world and most of all she didnt have a dad's love. If thats one thing she could have in the world it would be her dad's love. Every year on her birthday she would wish for her dad and the wish never came true. Her birthday is coming up in nine months and she's tired of wishing and waiting for him to come so this year is a new year and she not wasting her wishes and time on him but little did she know she was getting him wheter she liked it or not.

She didnt know right across town from her was a girl doing the same thing. Trying to analyze her self and figure out her purpose was in life or just trying to figure out what was missing.

Vanessa Elizabeth Scott. Born and raised in Tree Hill. She was the epitome of the girl next door. She possesed a beauty of innocence and kindness. She had pretty sky blue eyes and nice, long dirty blond hair with brown highlights. Born December 26. She was the perfect take- home- to -mom kinda girl. She had perfect skin, perfect teeth, perfect legs, pefect body. Everything about her was perfect. She was queen of tree hill high, her family had so much money they didnt know what to do with it, She had the hottest bestfriend at THHS who was also her cousin James Lucas Scott, and she was a talented artist even though she didnt let that be known. But she didnt have the perfect family. They looked like the all american family but nobody actually never knew what went on behind closed doors. How her mom would get drunk when her dad never came home or how they didnt sleep in the same beds anymore or that they secretly took a break last year. She just wanted a normal family. A family that could get along and didnt put up a front for apperances. She always knew her mom wanted another kid so she thought if her and her dad had one their family would get back on track. But thats not what happened becasue she couldnt figure out why her dad didnt want to have another child with her mom? Thats the question that always crossed her mind when she was trying to figure out her dysfunctional family. And this year she was determined to find out. But little did she know she was gonna find out the answer wheter she liked it or not....

London shaked the serious moment she was having and started getting ready for school. She really didnt want to come to tree hill but her mom said that she didnt want her to live in california becasue it was to wild and loud for her. Loud and Wild? She didnt think so but she did everything to keep her mom happy.

In her whole life she had never met anyone so strong, beautiful and independent in her whole life. If she had to pick one person to be her role model for the rest of her life it would be her mom. She was so successful as a business woman and a mom. All her life her friends parents were either work-acholoics or great stay at home moms but her mother refused to be that way.

She had built" Clothes Ova Bro's" by her self and she succeded. That's also one of her reasons she moved to tree hill becasue her mom said her top offices in new york wanted the stores to start being in small towns and why not start with one of the smallest towns on the earth and her mom's hometown. She really hoped that tree hill was the place for them and especially for her mom becasue she just wanted her to find love.

Brooke knocked on the bathroom door to she if her daughter was okay because she didnt hear the shower running and she had been in there for a least thirty minutes. So she asked..

" Lond..You okay honey... You're gonna be late if take any longer"

She didnt hear an answer so she started to get worried.

" Baby are you okay ?"

" Oh yea, mom I'm fine just trying so schdeluce the day out in my head sorry"

" Geez... Okay just dont scare me like that okay"

" Sure mom.. I'm gonna go get ready know? K"

" k... just get your cute butt in and out"

Vanessa shaked the intense moment she was having with her and started getting ready for school. she couldnt believe that today she was offically cheer captian. She had worked so long for this and she couldnt believe this day was coming true. She always wanted to be a cheerleader becasue her mom was one. She didnt get for the love of god why her mom was a cheerleader but she said something about her grandma being a cheerleader and her bestfriend being one thats why she joined. She at first hated it but when she got into she just loved it. She breathed, eat, lived cheerleading. To people cheerleading was just a bunch of girls making the team aroused or girls just wearing tight tops and short skirts but it was so much more. To her it was girls dressing up to represent there team spirit and girls cheering on their teams to build up thier spirits when they were feeling down and girls who had great gymnastics skills showing it to the crowd for their enjoyment. So to say this sport was just for fun was wrong becasue it meant so much more.

She started to get ready but she didnt know what to wear. She could wear a tight shirt and a mini skirt but this was a new year and wearing slutty clothes just wasnt in. So she decided this year she was gonna bring back black and she meant all black you know. the makeup, the clothes the accessories. She wasnt thinking of a gothic black but a sophisticated, sexy, daring kinda balck. So she got out a black lacy tight top and some black pencil leg jeans. She got a black small jacket that stoped under her breast and she got some black 4 inch black boots to finish off the outfit. She added some gold hoops and he charm braclet her mom got her, put a black diamond headband on her hair, curled it at the end and picked up her black Dior handbag and headed down stairs.

When she got down stairs she saw her mom making pancakes and her dad reading the paper. Nothing surprised her becasue they were so predictable. She walked into the kicthen and tooke a muffin.

Lucas looked at her and said "Okay, you're the cheer captian the ravens, the most popular girl in school and your dressing gothic. Wow you kids these days are really mixed up" I looked at him and laughed. God I loved my dad becasue no matter what he would always love me and he always reminded me of that when him and my mom were fighting.

I looked at him and said " Dad, I'm bringing back black not gothic okay Olddddddddd Mannnnnnn. And yes us kids are crazy K. You just wish you were one becasue you guys didnt have as much intresting drama in your teenage lives as sorry if you feel bad."

Him and my mom looked at each other and started to laugh. I didnt see what was so funny but they just laugh. I looked at them like "WTF"but they just laughed more. Once they finished I said" Okay I really dont know what stuff you and mom have being taking but I want some too and dad were going to be late and we have to pick james up so get your stuff and lets go. Also I'm driving so get my pancakes and dont keep me waiting." I got up kissed my mom and headed for the door but not without my lipgloss, ipod, I-phone and wallet. The nescesities of a normal teenage girl.

Peyton looked towards Lucas and snapped her hand back and made a sound and looked at him and they said " Can anyone say WHIPPED. Gosh, your daughter has you as some kind of gofer. Geez she reminds me of ...." . She stopped at the sentence because Brooke davis wasnt a good comment in that house especially for Lucas and everyone knew it.

Lucas then looked to her and ignored the comment that peyton was gonna say about brooke but then looked at her and said " I'm am so not whipped and a Gofer. I mean I could see donkey or gunnie pig but a gofer.

Peyton looked at him and then saud" Yeah a gofer. Casue listen to to word gofer. It really means Go For. So she's saying go for this and go for that so you offically your daughter's gofer.".

Lucas then defended himself by saying" Um I am not I repeat not Vanessa's gofer ok and if I was at least I would get paid good unlike you. where as you getting nothing"

Peyton looked shockand saud" I am no one's gofer and when I do it for her its outta love because she knows I'm the better parent."

Lucas started walking out of the door with his briefcase and Vanessa's PANCAKES and shouted " Whatever you need to say to get you thorugh the nite." He looked back to see Peyton throwing a towel at him.

He was happy to see his family was getting back to normal because this year was just a bitch to them. Peyton was always talking about having another baby, his editors was down his throat for a sequel to " _Unkindess of Ravens_" because it was so successful and on top of it it was making vanessa miserable and he didnt want that. He couldnt help but feel the guilt for almost tearing his family apart becasue of the love he had from years ago. But he couldnt stop but remember it and want it. Especially doing interview after interview talking about _Her. _He was constantly thinking about _Her_, dreaming about _Her_, wishing he was there with _Her._ But he had to come to the reality that he made his bed and now he had to lay in it. But he would never in all his years regret having Vanessa becasue she was the reason he got out of bed, she was the reason he hadnt walked out on peyton yet and she was the reason he wasnt with _Her._

He never resented his daughter for that but he always wondered if she wasnt born would he be with _Her._

He was then taken out of his thoughts by his daughter's constant hornking. He got into the car and looked at her and said " Okay nessa i was coming, secondly here's your panckaes and thirdily if you ever honk at me again with your "OMG daddy hurry up look" he said in her voice the best way possible but didnt succeded and she laughed, You will never get to drive this escalade again do you hear me young lady?"

She looks at him and turns up **Britney Spears " FreakShow"** and then said " Sorry daddy. Cant hearrrrrr youuuuuuuu" and reversed out of the driveway and drove out onto her new life. Little did she know her year was gonna change.

Coming Up :

London talks to Brooke about them moving to tree hill

Haley and Nathan think they see Brooke

Jamie and Vanessa Bond

AN: I know I suck at writing but the drama in my stories will get you saying OMG.. Anyways let me face the music and press that pretty little review button.....

Luv,

CherryxoTigger

xoxo


	2. Everyone Unfolding

xoxo Everyone's Unfolding xoxo

AN: Well thanks to jaimiee review I was wondering ifanyone would like to be my beta. It would be really appreciatedto like if you guys wanna, I dont know, If you wanna do it just pm, k... Thanks and here's the next chapter....

London got out of the bathroom and looked into her closet. God she loved that her mom was a fashion designer because that meant she had the latest clothes and the best accessories. She walked into the closet and looked around at what she would wear. Hmm? Being the princess of the worldest hottest fashionista meant she had to come up with something which would make her mom proud of her and it didnt help if it caused the boys heads to turn. LOL.. Okay it was mostly for the boys but she still had to pick something out. Last year when justin timberlake was bringing sexy back she was bringing black back so she's gonna be the ambercrombie and fitch, juciy and clothes ova bros preppy girl. She could totally bring preppy back so she had to find the cutest outfit ever. After 30 mintues of searching and trying on outfits she had the perfect look. She had on a white mini skirt which rested right on her thighs and a pink off the shoulder sweater that hugged her body and brought out her curves, with a big sliver heart necklace and white 4 inch ankle-strapped diamond high heel sandals and her custom heart shaped braclet with the letter L engraved into it. She put all of her hair to the side and let it rest on her shirt and tied it together with a pink ribbion. She looked at herself and she felt like she 13 again but she didnt care becasue she was bringing preppy back. She added her late Nana Davis' diamond earings, got her white channel bag and put in her wallet, lipgloss and pink chocolate. The necessties of London Davis. She meant London Victoria Davis.

Brooke was sitting at her baywindow looking out at the scenerary and wondered how her life turned out like this. I mean she was successful, had the most wonderful daughter in the world but one thing she wanted she couldnt have. And that thing was Lucas Scott. She never thought in a million years of all her crazy partying and meaningless hook-ups would she would be a mom. She was proud of herself for how London turned out. She was mannerly, didnt drink ( well thats what London let her mom think), Came home at a proper hour and was a honor student. god she really loved her daughter.

She always reminded her of her Broody always in deep thought. She always knew her daughter would turn Broody when she wacthed little girls and older girls with their dad. She knew it was selfish for not telling Lucas about her daughter but she saved everyone heartache espescially her. It was selfish but she could be that way when it came down to her daughter. And how would London feel wacthing Lucas with Peyton and their daughter or so she heard. She didnt keep in touch that much with anyone in tree hill because after the dreadful night which casued the demise of Cheery and Broody, Pretty Girl and Boyfriend, Brooke and Lucas' relationship she just wanted to wash herself of tree hill and mostly lucas scott.

So it was her and rachel against the world. She thought she died the night Karen called her and said that Peyton invited her to her wedding to Lucas. Lucas Scott: The only boy she ever truly loved, The boy who accepted her for her, the boy who made her feel like she didnt need to degrade herself for his attention and the father of her child. She felt like that was a Bitch Slap to the face and couldnt get over the fact that peyton had the nerve to invite her. Did she want her to suffer more, die more inside than she already did and make her relive the night her and lucas casued the worst pain she felt in her whole life. Yes, Peyton offically didnt care about her feelings anymore and that hurt the most becasue no matter how many years of friendship she shared with peyton she would always pick Lucas over her. And Lucas wasnt any of a bit of innocent in the situation he and peyton created.

He could never makeup his mind. It was like his heart was meant to always be torn. She thought maybe thats the way its suppose to be becasue he gave her and peyton the love that they could never get from the world and it was a love only him one possesed. But she wasnt gonna be in this love triangle for the rest of her life. So maybe thats why peyton always got lucas becasue she would perfer to be second best to him when he was with anyone than not be a girl in his life at all. She perferred that becasue that meant she would always be in his life and to her if lucas wasnt there she couldnt breathe, live, or be happy. Well thats what was the difference between her and peyton. She would never wrap her life and emotions around any guy or for any guy. She would rather give Lucas up to Peyton becasue she knew peyton just didnt love lucas she needed him,but like peyton needed him lucas needed her.

After the horrible night that casued her to put her whole life at a huge stop with lucas, he called her like his life depended on it. She got several calls from Naley and Karen saying he was drinking his self into depression and that he needed her. She couldnt go thourgh it becasue it hurt to much. The love she had for him was so powerful that when he hurt her emotionally it hurt her physically. Her heart ached and burned becasue of him. He caputured her soul and only he had the key to it so when he did what he did she promised herself and her baby that she wasnt going to let him touch that part of her again so god help her.

She eventually stoped getting the calls from him, naley and karen. She felt they probaly hated her becasue they thought she was being selfish for not helping him but they didnt know the whole situation. She felt like she was doing Naley's whole reception over again and she couldnt deal with that so she left New York and went to sunny California. Her life then turned out better for her than she imagned. She had her baby her girl and Rachel and Skillz had their baby girl Alexis Brooklyn Taylor. She became london's bestfriend and they were inseprable. Lexi And London. Put those too together and you got trouble. They were mini brooke davis and rachel gattina. Not a good combination but thats why they were bestfriends. Then her offices called her and told her about this project for the stores being into small towns.

At first she was hesitant in agreeing to do it but she thought about her daughter and she didnt think California was the right place to let London grow up. She wanted her to grow up in Tree Hill. She wanted her to go to know when she had a problem she could go to the river court, when her friends wanted to hang out they could just sit at Karen's Cafe and talk for hours and she wanted her to know no matter what she could always come to Tree Hill and know it was her home.

London walked down stairs looking at her mom in deep thoguht by the bay window and decided if she was gonna ask her mom why they moved to tree hill it was now or never. So she cleared her thorat and brought Brooke back to reality. She then said " I thought I was suppose to be the broody hot chick in this house, Mama." Brooke looked at her daughter and laughed then she said "Um minus-ing the fact that you look like a cute barbie doll, I'm am not brooding I'm just scheduling my day in my head like some people I know."

London says" Okay, You knew I was lying so what are you really thinking about?". Brooke thought about telling London about all of her past and Lucas but looking into those bright baby blue eyes she couldnt bring her self to tell her because it felt like she was telling Lucas about her daughter and that was to hard after what him and peyton did.

Brooke said " I was thinking about are you okay with moving to tree hill becasue I know I just sprung this on you and you feel like you moved to hicksville without lexi and I know your thinking mom WTF and its just.." London started laughing at her mom because it was just funny when she rambled and she seriously looked like a little girl caught stealing candy. So she stopped her. She said " Mom could you like breathe for a sec." Brooke looked at her daughter and started laughing becasue she was talking really fast.

After London and her mom stopped laughing she said " I didnt know we had mama and daughter ESP because I just wanted to know why we moved because I mean you could have runed the stores from california but you just moved and I dont mean I hate that we moved here because I just want to make you happy ma, and its just werid and I know..." Brooke looked at London and she definetley saw everything about her in her precious angel and took her hand and London instantly shut her mouth and blushed and said " Sorry you know how us Davis chicks start rambling when we need answers." Brooke shook her head and said " Yeah, I know its just I want you to know what tree hill meant to me and believe me when I say you'll love it. I just think maybe if you grew up here you could get what I got from tree hill like great friends, first loves, a big multi millionare company and proably a family ,I dont know."

London looked at her mom and just loved her more. She realized her mom just wanted her to have what she had and more ,but still a little part of her felt like her mom wasnt fully telling her everything but she felt content with the answer for NOW but she was determined to find out. So she stopped her mom from having to continue and said " Okay ma, I just want you to be happy casue when your happy I'm happy mama and thats all I want okay.

Brooke felt the tears coming to her eyes becasue her daughter was amazing and just wanted her to be happy and thats when the guilt hit hard. Becasue London deserved to know about the big great family she had like her Uncle Nate and Auntie tutor mom, Her grandma karen, her gorgeous cousin jamie and her amazing, douch bag, lying, cheating ass- she meant wonderful dad Lucas. But she told her self she was eventually gonna tell London on her own time, she just hope it didnt happen any other way becasue she knew for a fact that nothing and she meant nothing in tree hill was kept a secret.

London decided that this little issue was resovled and another one needed to be resovled and that was her HUNGER , so she asked her mom " So I smell burnt chocolate chip pancakes so I think we should go out for breakfast. I was searching up Tree Hill last night about local little quaint places and they totally recommended this place its called Karen's Cafe".

All Brooke said was " shit" under her breath and she let the glass she was holding drop. London was shocked and ran to her mom and said " Are you okay? Um go run your hand under tap and I'll clean this up k". Brooke listened to her daughter like she was her mother whilst London cleaned up the glass and brought back one of her pretty in pink bandades. She took her mom's finger from under the water cleaned it up a bit and put the bandade on and said " Okay after that little accidnet we totally are going out to breakfast and no more glass for you. I think I'll switch you back to plastic ma."

Brooke got the cloth and hit London " And said yeah yeah now get your stuff and hurry up Cuteness."London clapped her hands together and kissed her mom on her cheek and said " To Karen's Cafe Mama" Brooke got her perse whiles closing the door and she screamed into the house " To Karens Cafe" and mumbled under her breath " God help me"

Vanessa was singing to the top of her lungs britney spears song " freakshow" and she didnt have the best voice ever. Haley was doing yoga in the morning and could her her niece's music from a mile away. She always wondered how Lucas could sit in that car with her and not go deaf. Once her and nessa went on a road trip and it took four painkillers, jamie's pleas and everything in her body not to kill her niece becasue you could only hear so much britney spears in one day but that rule didnt go for Vanessa because she listened to Britney Spears so much that she hummed her songs into her sleep.

She then heard it turn off and saw her 15 year old son sliding down their staircase towards her. The years went so fast she didnt even know he was 15. She mean one day she's explaining how to take care of chester his cute white fluffy bunny to him and then the next day her and nathan are telling him about the consequences of having sex. She loved him with all of her and heart and he just reminded her of nathan. Everything about him screamed Nathan Scott. From the smirks, to the swagger, to that famous Scott smile, god she hated that smile but it made girls melt and broke hearts. She sae James in his ravens jacket dark blue jeans and a white tee onwith his tan timberland boots. You could smell the axe he had on from a mile away. He came down and kissed his mom, grabed a bagel in his mouth and shouted a " Bye Ma" and was off.

When Vanessa saw her cousin her eyes lit up and she pressed the window down and said " So Mr. Scott what do I owe the pleasure of you accompaning me to school." James looked at his cousin and laughed and said " Well hello Gothica and I am only coming to school with you tell me baby is completely finished and plus I need sometime to catch up with my favorite uncle."

Lucas took out his earphones out of his ears and heard james and said " I love you but remeber I'm your only uncle k. And thats right her name is Gothica."

Vanessa unlocked the door and let James into the car and opened her mouth and put her hand to her heart and said " So you didnt even come to see your favorite cousin in world but to see your old beat uncle.... Well I'm dissapointed but I mean I'll still drive your ass around becasuse when that lamborgini is finshed being customized I am so riding to school with you."

Lucas looked at vanessa and said " So nessa now your ashamed of me and my escalade. Well I see how much you care about us." He said it in his most hurt voice ever and brought his hand to his eye and pretended to cry.

Vanessa laughed at her dad and said " Awwwwww.. Daddy you know I love you hun." She then kissed him on the cheek and started to reverse but whiles doing that she knocked over Naleys garbage cans and James said " Hey Gotichca, Keep your hands on the wheel, eyes on the road, and escalade away from the garabae cans. Gawd, how did you even get a permit?"

Vanessa got onto the road and turned around and hit James in the chest and said " I got it becasue of my scott smarts, something you didnt get, and I dont care if you make fun of me becasue your ass is the one whose gonna be picking up those garbage cans so haha.

Jamie smacked her lightly up her head and said " Stop with the man hits and whatever"

Vanessa turned around again and said " Next time you hit me scott, Your going to be nutered and I didnt man hit you but I bet that you get manhandled in that locker room by those guys so my advice to you is dont drop the soap cuz."

Lucas couldnt hold it he just started laughing. Gawd Vanessa and reminded him so much of him and haley. He thought back on his high school years and tuned out their bickering. Everything was so easy. He used to go to school, play basketball, be with Br..he meant_ her_. Gosh somedays he just wished he had a time machine just to go back in time where everything was perfect and the biggest problems he had in his life was his finals and what gift to get _her_ becasue she owned probaly everything a teenage girl wanted. He was brought back out of his trance to hear James say" Hey dont be mad that I'm hot enough to turn straight guys gay and If you really wanted the girls to notice you I suggest you go back to the preppy look casue I dont think chicks like bats. He said referring to her outift and then he said " Well at least the normal set."

Nessa gave him a death glare and said " I am bringing black back and I dont look like a bat, and I'm no homo but you know what your little snippy comments cant take me off this high..." Jamie interupted her and said " See Uncle Luke I knew she was high, she bought some of the crazii stuff."

Vanessa hit him again and said " I am high but not in that way and if I did get any of that stuff it would be from you cas we know you got the crazii stuff. But like I was saying I'm on a high and now nobody can take me down becasue today I will offically be Queen Bee of Tree Hill Highschool and there elite and now no one can stop that. And my oh so annoying cousin your gonna be my king so shut up and enjoy the ride becasue were offically juniors and were gonna rule that school just wacth. just wacth.

Lucas just laughed a little and said " God help the tree hill students and anyone who tries to get into nessa's way"

My Reader's Response:

ToddnTan: OMG !!! Its like always a privilege when you review my stories I swear. I know like I sound like a kiss ass but I just love everything about you. And yeah about the question you asked how brooke and lucas having a baby aka london. Well that a secret for me to know and for you to read and find out. And I do plan on Vanessa and London to butt heads. But if you really read the story you've come to see that London is more quiet petyon-nish and Vanessa is more loud, bubbly, sarcastic brooke-ish but that will all change soon. Becasue these girl's are there mother's daughters if you get what I mean. But there will be new chracters which will change London and Vanessa's attitude. Also I wont have London take Vanessa's Queen Bee spot becasue personally I love vanessa but maybe becasue I write her my way thats why I love her anyways. Your questions will be answered but you just gotta stick with me to find out....

Lalez: Wow thank you so much. Well it is a Brucas story and I know your a Leytoner so this is really an honor for me for you to read but it will mostly be about the girls so you wont really have to read brucas or leyton so it wont be too hard to read but it is a brucas story. Personally I dont like the way mark has written peyton's character but I will make her the most loveable in my story the best I can. But thanks for reading it means alot to me that you read this so thanks..... Hope to make you a Brucaser..lol joking..well kinda...LOL.. I'm sorry but thanks for reading...

LongLiveBrucas: Hey thanks for reading and no Lucas dosent know about London but he will. Not at first but he will and when he does find out shit is gonna hit the fan so just wait. Everyone might have a feeling but nobody will act on it, well not soon... So hold on for the ride

BrookeScott3: I will try my best to update but I mean if people review and say they like it will give me more motivation but I tried to get this out fast just for you so thanks for reading hun...

Brucasforeva03: Thanks for reading I actually have alot of confidence as my family says. Yeah but when it comes to writing I think I'm a little vunerable girl but thanks for that cas you know sometime people just need some motivation and you did that for me so thanks. I'll try to update the best I can...So thanks girlie

Yudelka165: Thanks for reading!!! And you know what thanks to all these great people reviewing and favoriting my story I'll like totally continue and I will update as fast as I can I mean without it being sucky. And dont worry Vanessa and London will meet soon so just stay with me okay... Luv ya

BizzyBee9696: I'm really glad you like the story becasue personally I didnt know if people were actually gonna like it so thanks, hope you continue to read it and like it so thanks for reviewing

Rosseyanna: I'm glad you like it I thought people wouldnt really respond to it, but youre an example for people who did so thanks.. I will try updateto the best of m ability so thanks for reading and reveiwing....

Ashstalker: Ahhh that one line " the plot thickens" just to let you know that one made my laugh of the day and I am updating like now so I hope your happy thanks for reviewing.....

Dianehermans: thanks I'm glad you like it but to me the story will be more about the girls than brucas but you will get your brucas becasue who doesnt love them so thanks...

Escaping the numb: Yeah you totally get me . I like so dont do really do good at the writing but I tell my friends my ideas and there like freaking crazii. Thanks I hope I'm doing a great job too.. I'm glad your reading it and I hope you continue thanks again......

Jaimiee: Thanks for your idea of a beta, And dont worry this story will be good... Thanks for reviewing....

AN: I know I said Nathan and Haley was gonna think they saw brooke but I changed my mine becasue as everyone knows I love brooke. And I want her to have a grand entrance and casue a scence because hello she's brooke. Making people turn heads and listen. I know the stories going a little bit slow but I wanted everyone to get brooke's perpestive and see her and london bond a little and I hope everyone liked Jamie and Nessa's bonding. Anyways thanks for reading and come press that little review button. You know you want to....

Luv,

CheeryxoTigger

xoxo


	3. Me, My Friends and I

AN: _I really don't know if anyone's still interested in my story but I am not going to quit this story because I believe you should always start what you finish. So I hope you enjoy…. I won't even comment on OTH because I just get a headache just thinking about that show and the crap their pulling over there…. Now without further ado…._

_Thanks to ToddnTan,, Lalez, long live Brucas,brookescott3and rosseyanna.. you guys review meant the world to be thanks hunnies!!!!!_

And I do not own any One Tree Hill characters or am I affiliated with the CW.

London sat quietly in the car looking at the scenery of Tree Hill. It was beautiful to her. She looked at all the green grass' perfectly cut and just loved it. The houses painted in bold colors. Some small, some big and some just huge. The little houses had swing sets and rocking chairs on the porches. The big houses had pools and small gazebos, and the huge houses were just so big you just thought they had pool houses with pools and jazucci's. To her she preferred the small houses than any other of the houses. She and her mom were living in a nice expensive waterfront condo. So when her mom was to buy a house she mentally remembered to tell her she wanted a small house.

But even if she lived in a big house her mom would always make it comfy because her mom loved her more than anything in the world and she always told her mom she was her world. She saw little kids running out of their houses towards the bus. She laughed as some of kids' parents called them back to tell them they loved them or just to hug them and some to call them back to get their lunch because they were so excited to get to school and meet their new friends. In London's case she didn't want any new friends.

She just wanted her Lexi. Alexis Brooklyn Lee. She was her confidant, her sister, her chica, her god sister and most of all her best friend. She turned on her phone and stared looking at pictures of her and lexi. She fell upon the first picture they took together. They were going to kindergarten and since their moms were friends they guess they were supposed to be friends too. It was inevitable. She remembered it just like yesterday and just looking at the picture just brought back memories. Brooke saw the picture her daughter was holding and brought back memories for her too. It was still fresh letting London go and it still is

_Flashback_

_London came down stairs in her pink long sleeve shirt with the big L on the front and with her white Capri pants and white and pink sheckers. She had her hair in two pigtails and pink bows on them. She had a Tinkerbelle backpack on and she was so ready to attack pre-school. _

_A 21 year old Brooke was making her sweetie pie's her favorite lunch which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. And she knew she had to make it precise or London wouldn't like it. She cut the crust off the top, cut it diagonally, made sure the peanut butter she used was crunchy and made sure to add extra jelly. Gosh she loved jelly. Her mom told her all she ate during her pregnancy was jelly filled dounuts (strawberry to be specific). So when she came down stairs she got some Oreo cakesters, grabbed a sunny delight bottle, an apple and then sat down in the chair and watched her mom make her sandwich on the counter._

_Brooke looked at her daughter with amazement because she can remember the first she came home with her baby and now she was going off to pre-school. She had to hold back the tears that were threatning to fall but that didn't go unnoticed by her daughter so London spoke up and said " Momma please don't cry I'll only for 6 hours so when I'm finished you can pick me up okay." Brooke started to laugh and she shook her head. Sometimes her daughter was too smart for her own good. She was just about to speak when her best friend in the whole world Rachel Gatina-Lee walked into the room._

"_Hey Cookie What…." Rachel saw the sad look on Brooke's face that she had this morning and felt bad for her friend. Because just like Brooke she was sending her baby off to preschool and she wasn't ready to let go yet but she knew she had to and she would help Brooke through it._

_Brooke realized Rachel probably noticed she was going to cry soon so she let go of Alexis' hand and rushed over Brooke._

"_Hey Slut don't cry okay were going to have to let them go some time. And their ready go to pre-school. They haven't entered grade school, middle school or high school yet so let's enjoy the innocent years and not try to keep them locked up in a time capsule"_

_Brooke looked at her friend and said "They wouldn't have stayed in their long because we all know how you love to open them."_

_Rachel and Brooke fell into a comfortable silence and Rachel remembered the repercussions of her opening the capsule. Rachel was remembering how she was stuck in that tutor center with jimmy and how she saw the sadness and confusion in his eyes and felt kind of bad for being so mean to him. Whiles Brooke was thinking if they had let her of that damn bus she would have found Peyton and Peyton would have kept her lips to herself or maybe she was just a backstabbing bitch but then she remembered Lucas had just a big role in the kiss just like Peyton. Then all the thoughts of how senior year started off so awesome for her because she had __**her**__ Lucas, __**her**__ Peyton, and __**her**__ friends. But right after Jimmy brought that gun to school not only did he shoot Peyton but he also shot her future to hell. She wanted to stop thinking about the past and move on. So she said "But I don't want to let go. Rach, it hurts too much." Not only talking about London anymore but talking about Lucas, London, Tree Hill and especially the past._

"_Don't worry Brookie you've got me and Skills and we'll help you because your family and we love you, Slut." Rachel said with sincerity in her eyes and meaning everything she said because it came from the soul._

" _Love you too whore" Brooke hugged her friend and started to help her pack London's lunch and told her she should make Lexi's own there too and they could drive them to the preschool together._

"_You know you're going to have to learn to drop her off to school by yourself you know." Rachel trying to get Brooke to break this tight leash she had on London._

"_I know but I just need someone's help for the first time you know." She had always thought Lucas would be the one rubbing her back and saying soothing words into her ears like " It's okay Pretty Girl, We've got to let our Pretty Girl go" or " Baby it's ok its only 6 hours and you can spend that time with your Broody". Gawd, she missed him she missed him so much._

"_I miss him. It was supposed to be him to help me through this nobody else but him." She said with tears in her eyes because no matter how bad he hurt she would always love Lucas Scott and nobody not even Peyton Sawyer could change that._

_Rachel sympathized with her friend because she didn't know if she would be okay with letting Lexi go to school without the help of skills and thinking that only made her want to beat the shit out of Lucas Fucking Scott. For knocking up her friend, for loving Peyton and especially for making Brooke sit in the past._

"_But remember when you need anything like a talk or money or even a kidney I'm going to be there. Were the same that's why were best friends. And we have the same heart so when you hurt I hurt okay. So when it gets too much for you I'll always be there Okay." Rachel looked at her serious._

"_Okay." That's the only thing Brooke could say because she was speechless. She had never had anyone love her consistently and Rachel was the only one who did and that's why she had given all of her loyalty to Rachel like she did too London and that meant a lot._

_Rachel tired of all this emotional crap and her being Rachel she said "Now that we've done what those stay-at-home-I-eat-bon-bons-and-watch-oprah moms do let's get the car running. I've scheduled a spa day for us so let's get the kids and were dropping off Lexi and London right?"_

"_Right. Thanks Whore. You are truly my BEST FRIEND."_

"_Don't worry about it now let's go?"_

_Brooke was glad she had Rachel or she probably would have driven to London's pre-school and speed past it and said she was too late to go that day. Both Brooke and Rachel were too engrossed in their "I don't want to let go of my Baby" time to realize Alexis and London had gone up to her room. When Alexis got their she looked around the room and just loved it. She saw shelves and shelves of dolls. Some were from different countries and some were antiques. Then she turned and saw a lot of teddy bears. The room was pink and London named was written in Monotype Corsiva "xoxo London Victoria Davis xoxo" and the next words said "xoxo Their Little Pretty Girl xoxo". Alexis had to admit the room was really cool and she just loved that everything in there was pink and brown._

"_You have a really cool room" Said Lexi as she jumped on London's bed and took a seat._

"_Thanks my momma made it all by herself that's why I love it so much." London said spinning around in her room and admiring how cool it really was. Gosh her momma was so cool and she told herself to remember to tell her that._

"_Cool my momma and my daddy made mind too before he got rich from racing cars. My momma said back in the day my daddy really wanted to save money but my mommy always wanted to spend it. So where's your daddy." Lexi said all in one breath and stopped because she saw London start to laugh._

"_What's so funny" Lexi asked. She didn't see why London was laughing at her and she was getting a little irritated._

_London said "Sorry for laughing at you, my mommy just talks really fast like you to. And I don't know where my daddy is. But once I heard my mommy tell your mommy he was a douche bag."_

_Alexis gave her a quizzical look and said "What's a douche bag?"_

_London said "I don't know but a douche bag sounds like a piñata and douche is probably the Mexican candy in it sooooo…. A douche bag is a piñata with douche in it which is a Mexican candy. WOW! I'm really smart to._

_Alexis "Yeah, so I think your mommy is my mommy's best friend so do you want to be mines?"_

_London pretended to think about it until she finally said "yes, but to make it official we have to take a picture."_

_Alexis said "A picture why?"_

_London said "So if either of us feels lonely we'll have each other."_

_Alexis looked at the girl and said "You're weird but cool. So we'll take pictures then head to pre-school right because I really want that peanut butter and jelly sandwich my daddy made for me. London gave the girl a weird look because the momma (including hers) always makes the sandwiches. Alexis caught on to her look and then said "I know what you're thinking but my momma can't cook or make sandwiches but my daddy says he loves her anyway"_

_London then says "Ok". They take the pictures and then take each other hands and say "Off To Preschool" they skipped down the hall and their mom's dropped them off to school. They sat by each other and spent the whole day together. They became inseparable. That day started the second generation davis-gattina friendship and the duo known at Little Angels Pre-School as Lexi and London._

_End of flashback._

London snapped out of her daydream as soon as her mom's blue Mercedes stopped in front of Karen's Café. She turned her head and looked down and saw her mom's hand on stop of hers and then Brooke said "I miss Lexi too honey. But It will get better I promise."

She looked at her mom and saw the sincerity in her eyes and squeezed her mom's hand to ensure her that it will be okay and then they got out of the car. She then looked up and really took in the appearance of Karen's Café. It had a home-ish feeling to it. She saw people laughing with their friends sipping hot chocolate, Old grandpa's reading the newspaper and finally her mother going inside. She quickly followed to go into Karen's Café.

Vanessa was driving, eating pancakes, putting on lip gloss and changing the radio station at the same time. If that girl couldn't multi-task then no one could. Lucas was currently fearing for his life as his daughter was driving at 80 mph in a 40 mph driving area. He just hoped to God that he made it to his mom's café alive and if he wanted that to happen he guessed it was a good time to tell his daughter to…

"SLOW THE HELL DOWN". Jamie said. Vanessa looked back at her cousin who was currently hyperventilating and said "Oh shut up you big baby. Its not like I'm pulling a Fast and Furious." Lucas shook his head at his daughter comments and was happy to see the café in eye's distance so he could get the hell out of this SUV. Because he loved his daughter no doubt but he wondered some days how she got her driver's license. He guessed she got her driving skills from her mom and pulled a page out of her book because she just ran a red light and made it look like the most normal thing to do.

When Brooke and Vanessa came into the café they looked around to find a table but their hostess came to them first. Brooke took in the girl's appearance and it reminded her of Haley. The natural kind of beauty look that could get guys sprung. She had big brown eyes. She had light brown hair that she currently had in a messy bun. She was wearing a white mini skirt and had a light blue short sleeved shirt on accompanied blue ballet flats. But the outfit wasn't complete without her Karen's café black apron. Brooke was snapped out of her calculation of the girl's appearance and was shocked when she said "Hi. I'm Lily Scott, your sever for today so come with me. Sorry It's been kind of busy with my mom out of town and my brother isn't here to help me hold down the fort. So I'll be right back" She sat them down at the table and before Brooke could get another word in she was gone.

Brooke looked at London and she felt the guilt rise up higher and higher until she couldn't take it any more and said "Hey baby I'm going to go to the bathroom for a second. So if lily comes back you know what to get me right? Ok. Cool. Be right back" Brooke said all in one breath and made London laugh and worry at the same time. Something was really off about her mom. She was being her cherry self, even though she currently wasn't acting like her self really to, and she was really jumpy. It was all her idea to come back to her home town and now she looks likes she wants to bolt right back on a flight to Cali and never look back. She definitely had to have a talk with Mama Bear.

London looked at the place and could totally see this becoming a cool hang out for when she met some new friends. Hell she knew she would make new friends but that still didn't change the fact that she wanted her best friend back. And speak of the devil. "LEXI" popping up on the screen of her LG chocolate.

"Hey Slut from another mother" London laughed cause her friend could make that seem normal.

"Hey whore. Miss me much because all work and no London makes you a very lonely bitch if I do say so myself". London countered back because nothing was more fun than the battle of the Slut vs. The whore.

"Well somebody has forgotten to pop a Midol this morning because of I didn't know you so well I would think you were a Bitch. But how are you? Met any cute boys? Become Queen Bee? Start cheerleading…

London laughed at her friend's ramblings because they reminded her so much of her mothers and she wouldn't get a word in if she didn't stop her friend so she just listen to her rant…

"Well Lond don't leave me hanging here. Even though you did by packing up your stuff and moving to the middle of nowhere. I mean I didn't even get a two weeks' notice. Gosh could give a girl time to get use to her partner in crime gone or at least help me find a new one while you're gone temporarily. Hello….. London Victoria Davis wake your ass up and answer me please."

"Gosh, if you would give me a moment to get a word in maybe I could tell you. Anyways I'm fine, no I haven't met any cuties yet and haven't even started school yet to take over and cheerleading may take a back seat to the new school year." Even though London did want everything back to what they were in LA she wasn't sure if she could be the spunky, cheery, bitchy London Davis people knew her as.

"OMG!! What the hell has Hicksville done to you already? You sound like somebody just stole the last cream white coach bag you know the one with the gold.."

"Hello Lex whats the point of the lame-o, boring ass somewhat pep talk?"

"Well if you could get that knot out of your thong, pop a Midol, probably eat a cookie.. a big one I might add and listen for a second maybe I could continue and get to the point please ."

Silence

"Thank you very much.. And I was trying to say Lond you can't let moving bring you down. I mean it's a new place, new people, and a different atmosphere from the fabulous life of LA, but you need to show Middle of Nowhere the London Victoria Davis I know. The girl who can get a party started by just walking into a room, the bitch to your face but a softie at heart and most of all the best friend of Alexis Brooklyn Lee. Now do as Lexi says and now knock Tree Hill of their feet like it was Claire Adams drunk off her ass. Kay?"

"Kay… And umm. Thanks because I don't know where I would be without you. I miss you so much gosh. I wish you could be hair with me but you can't so I guess I've just have to live with that…"

"Hey what did I just say. And I miss you too and don't worry too much. You never know when I might pop up. I really don't think little Tree Hill could take us. Lexi and London. Nah… but don't get sad, just know I love you and miss you too. Now do as I say and have fun mama okay?"

"Okay, thanks again Lexi."

"You're welcome. Tchao babe."

And then she was gone. London always knew wherever she went or wherever she was nobody could replace Lexi in her life and she planned to keep it that way…

"Gawd, you think she would get tired of listening to this crap she calls music but obviously she doesn't that's why she my cousin." Jamie thought to himself. He looked at his cousin and even though she could be annoying as hell, bitchy at times, retarded at the most he loved her like his own sister. She always amazed him. She had always kept up this cherry façade to everyone's face but inside she was crumbling slowly and painfully. She had a hellacious year with her parents with their fighting and their constant distancing themselves from her by pushing themselves into work but she didn't let it faze her. She was strong, independent and self trusting. She only confided in him and it was an honor because he knew she had tons of friends at school but the only real friend she had was him and he was glad. He knew if people really knew what went on in the Sawyer-Scott resident they would use this to an advantage to tear his cousin down and he knew if they did that Vanessa would lose it. Because if she couldn't control her home life she could control her school life. So if that was taken away he could totally see her as his Auntie Peyton back in high school. Emo, depressed, and complicated…

He was snapped out of his deep thought by Vanessa's horrible, off-key, screeching singing to Britney Spears hit "**Baby Hit Me One More Time". **The singing was horrible so he just had to voice his opinion because if her didn't they wouldn't be Nessa and Jamie.

So he said "Hey Gothica, I actually liked that Britney Spears song but you know you just had to ruin that good memory for me uh. Not to mention her in that little school girl outfit which just showed a little of her…"

Vanessa was appalled, flabbergasted, shocked, disgusted and horrified about the comment he was about to make about her idol. So she said "Listen here McNasty, , Perv, Peeping Tommy or whatever term were using today. I don't want to hear about your little nasty wet dreams about Britney Spears. So pipe down, keep your hands to yourself and be a good little boy and maybe, just maybe I'll buy you a chocolate frapaciino from Starbucks."

He listened to his cousin because he really wanted to get one and he also wanted to ask the 19 year old cashier named Courtney out. Yeah probably in his dreams. And Vanessa thought this too so she had too say "Oh yeah, just know that no amount of times you ask Courtney out she will never say yes."

James scoffed at his cousins' statement and said "Please I'm a Scott. I'll have her asking me out soon and … Wait I thought we were going to the Café. You Nana Karen's away. We should go and help."

Lucas chimed in and said "Yeah, Nessa I think Lily could use the help with Ma gone for a few days."

Vanessa laughed at her cousin and dad and said "Got it covered. Just texted her and she said she got it covered. And I need my Starbucks fill so you can see now why were headed there."

Jamie looked at his cousin and wondered if she was telling the truth or not. Because let me tell you something Vanessa Elizabeth Scott was a one complicated chick and no one could deny it. So he said "How do we know you're not lying Gothica?"

When Vanessa stopped at a red light she turned to look at her cousin out and a pout and started batting those cute eyelashes and said "Now tell me do I look like I could lie?" She said in the most sincere voice.

Then James said "Hell Yeah. You're as fake as Uncle Lucas' tan."

Lucas interjected and said "Hey. Um still here if you don't remember."

Vanessa laughed and said "Yeah dad, really bad tan and I'm not lying, shut up and listen to Britney Peeping Tommy"

Brooke exited out the bathroom and from across the room and she could see Lily and London laughing at something that was probably very funny and she saw the first genuine happy smile on her daughter's face since she moved to Tree Hill. Now she just felt more guilty because she had kept London from the family she obviously connects with. But maybe by her and Lily getting along was a sign that telling everyone about London wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Yeah in her dreams. She just hoped things would stay as good as they were now. Just thinking about this situation just made Brooke want to take a shot at 8:00 in the morning and what would that toast be to…uh I think Welcome to a Hellacious Year because the news of London Victoria Davis now – Scott was sure to cause a lot of drama

AN2: I know I'm moving the story very slow but I wanted everyone to have a perspective on the friendships. Nessa and Jamie and Lexi and London. I also know that the girls' attitudes like Vanessa being cheery and London being sad is weird considering who their moms are but I am slowly changing the attitudes in the story and I hope you had a glimpse of London being different with her conversation with Alexis and Jamie saying that the cheery Vanessa really isn't the one he knows. And I know I need help in writing because I tend to run on, so if anyone had any pointers it would really help. And still looking for a beta… so please people make my day and press that little button and tell me what you think. Good or bad. Anyone helps….

Luv,

CheeryxoTigger

xoxo


	4. New School, New Day, New Bitches

New School, New Day, New Bitches

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters…..

AN: Well I am still giving the story ago I hope you like it….. Thanks for the reviews guys.. Keep em coming....

Tree Hill High. Where the drama of the small town was born. Where the most scandalous stories were made and the place where London Davis was going to take by storm.

London took a deep breath and entered the hallway. Her outfit way different from everyone else's because Vanessa Scott had officially dubbed the style of the year or at least when she wanted to change it was "Bringing Black Back."

London laughed at this because if these kids really knew fashion they would know that that trend was last year.

London entered the principal's office where she met the principal's secretary.

"Hi, how may I help you" the woman asked

"Well my name is London Davis and I'm a new junior here so I think you're the nice lady whose supposes to give me my schedule." She said as she put on the Davis charm, smile and dimples. Boy she was good.

"Why yes, I have your schedule right here Miss Davis. You know your mom went here and boy was she a trouble maker but she did really good for herself. So I hope you follow in her footsteps except without the partying and bad grades."

"Yes, I knew my mom went here and has a big legacy that I'll try to uphold just without the partying, bad grades and boys." She said totally liking the woman. She could totally use her for some perks here.

"Well here you go Miss Davis have a good day and you have English room 91 with Mrs. Scott. Have a nice day."

And a good day she planned to have indeed. But she didn't know she would have some detours along the way.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Lucas had stopped at Starbucks and told Nessa and Jamie bye, he sat in his office and contemplated his next move with his marriage.

Honestly he wanted it to work with Peyton and give her, her wish for another child and make Vanessa happy by fixing his marriage but some days he's not sure what he wants. Some days he wants to kiss Peyton and Vanessa and make all their pain go away and sometimes he wish he could go back 15 years and change the life-altering decision he made with _her._

But those thoughts were meant for another time as Nathan came in.

He put his hands over his face but he knew his brother was coming for the "Scott Weekly Update"

"So am I just gonna wait for your ass to tell me what happened or am I going to have to beat it out of you". I sighed. I really didn't want to go into this.

"Well?"

"Well, we actually had a good morning and we had like five minutes of family bonding in the kitchen and its getting better." My voice falling in different emotions as I said it.

"Man, that's really good. You and Peyton could make this work and it's really helping Vanessa out a lot but remember man you can't _force_ yourself to love her okay?

"Okay" Nathan may be just like the rest of my family, whose so annoying and whose hoping me and Peyton get over this little bump in our marriage but he's _always_ looking out for me and Vanessa's best interest and I wouldn't have it any other way

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Vanessa took in her surroundings and just watched for a moment. She was in the middle of the passage way were everyone was hurrying to get to class, catching up with old friends, or checking how the make-up looked and if they had the right amount of hair gel in their hair.

That's when she became so frustrated. Everyone was so occupied in their own lives they didn't see how shallow they were. She couldn't talk because she was a part of them, no she _was_ them and that's what scared her because she knew she acted spoiled and bitchy and she didn't try to change it. She just justified it. Just like everyone else did. But if everyone acted like that, did anyone know their real selves?

No. Nobody really knew them selves because everyone was playing a front to be at the top. She was at the top because she wore the mask and she wore it tight.

Everyone knows her as Vanessa Scott, Head coach of the Ravens Lucas Scott's daughter, English teacher Haley James-Scott's niece, Infamous Tree Hill artist and Tric's part owner Peyton Scott's daughter, Assistant Coach Nathan Scott's niece and James Lucas Scott's best friend.

But did anyone really know her?

The girl who draws secretly because if her friends knew she would be dubbed emo, the girl who plays on the top roof of her nana's café, the girl who eats Oreos with peanut butter every Saturday? And the girl who only was cheery for her social status?

Maybe her cousin knew some of her but no one really broke down the wall but her thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang and she went to her English class.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haley James Scott smiled at her class and put her hands together and sat on her desk. She looked at her class saw her son and niece and was prepared to ask everyone some questions until the door flew open and a pretty brunette girl opened the door.

"Well welcome to my class, you're late but I'll let it sly because you look like you're a new student". Haley said

She saw the girl blush and then put back her confident look, walked to her desk confidently with her white heels hitting the ground with force as she handed her the paper.

Before she could even ask her to introduce her self the girl started to say

"Hi Everyone, I'm London Victoria Davis. I just moved from Cali, I'm 15 years old, My hobbies include dancing,cheerleading,basketball,cardio,shopping and boys. I know I'm new but you all need to know that I'm me and won't change for anyone. You love me or hate its still an obsession but I'm here to stay and I hope you accept me."

Haley looked at the girl dumbfounded shocked by her confidence and also the blue eyes she had and then looked at the paper and noticed the name and all she could say was.

"Holy Shit"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Vanessa sat there shocked as the officially "New Girl" strutted like she owned the place and gave her little first day speech.

She gave her a look over and saw she totally had the preppy thing going on with the pink off the shoulder sweater and white mini skirt. And she totally owned the look with her hair pulled to one side with the barrette.

God. Who did this girl think she was walking and talking like that? Please only her could pull that confidence off but maybe it wasn't only her because after she finished her speech and sat down to the chair next to her she heard her aunt Haley say " Holy shit" and her face went pale. Gosh it was like she had scene a ghost or something. Or she's probably scared how Lindsey Lohan sitting next her was acting.

The next thing she heard her cousin whisper in her ear was "You've got competition and she looks like a worthy opponent".

He was right because this was a war and she was going to win.

Scotts always win

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

London walked confidently to her seat and felt the eyes on her. Some of them were pleasant, some were filled with lust, some with friendship, or some with competition like the dirty blonde aka Old Nicole Richie sitting next to her were giving but she didn't care.

She was London Dirty Mother Chucker Davis. Nobody scared well except her mom, Aunt Rachel, on occasions Alexis but wait not the point so she walked into the devil's lare and said

"Hi I'm London Davis Nice to meet you"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her before tightly gripping her and said "Welcome to Tree Hill High. I'm Vanessa Scott. Queen Bee of Tree Hill High and your worst nightmare if you cause me or anyone I love pain. Got. Get. Understand. Clear?"

WOW. Was all she could think? She had been in the room for about 2 minutes and social threats were being dished out. Oh yeah school was going to be fun with Nicole Riche on her back but if she wants a war she'll get one because London Davis will play the game if she has too and seeing victory over Nicole Richie looks like it'll be promising.

Because it she wants a war she'll get one.

Because Davis' always win.

"Crystal"

AN: This chapter was just filler and Brucas and the gang finally going to see each other

In the next chapter so I cant wait for that and now that summer is here I can write more but guys seriously tell me if to continue because honestly I don't know. I mean I do great with coming up with the ideas but maybe the writing part doesn't click with me anyways… Tchao until next time…… Oh yeah I don't know who I want o be Alexis' dad. I'm sorry for the mix up in a few chapters but tell me who you want. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes also

Luv

CheeryxoTigger

xoxoxo


End file.
